Bitter Lost Lovers
by DragonsofAzura
Summary: World War II has caused an eruption of events and tension throughout the nations and all eyes are on Germany. The bitterness towards him grows, however his own mind and choices on the matter had been gone unheard by his government and the Nazi leader, his mission is to invade Poland's country but what happens is an surprising twist when these two different sides meet.


**Hello everyone, this was an rp that I did with a friend quite sometime ago now but thought to share it.**

World War II has caused and eruption of events and tension throughout the nations, all eyes are on Germany as the destruction and up rising came from his country once again. The bitterness towards him grows, however his own mind and choices on the matter had been gone unheard of and twisted by his government and the Nazi leader, he feels deep betrayal by them but must obey and hide his deeper thoughts. His own mission is to invade Poland's country and take his capital city under German control, what comes of it is more than just destruction, chaos and death of many, even at the darkest of times hate can soon change when two different sides meet and love grows between them, among the battlefield.

**Warning: This contains true facts and events during WWII, that we researched. This is not meant to offend anyone this is meant to give it a more realistic and dramatic feel to the writing itself. **

**Disclaimer I don't own the characters or Hetalia**

**Hope you enjoy, read and review please.**

**East**

* * *

><p><span><strong>WWII - Bitter lost lovers.<strong>

The year was 1939; it was a cloudy but mild day. The air was filled with a sense of a terrible event that was about to take place and change the history books so generations to come would know of these events. A powerful male with blue eyes and blond short hair was wearing his finest green military uniform and on his way to the conference room. As he walked through the corridors fellow soldiers saluted him, he opened the door and saluted. There were very important men in the room who expected nothing less from the great Ludwig Beilschmidt to arrive on time as usually but today they were going to discuss some important plans, plans that would start another war. The discussing lasted for hours until finally they all agreed and Ludwig spoke "So we all agree and invade Poland on the 1st of September ja?" All the men nod their heads in agreement with this plan and end the conference, Ludwig was confident his plans will be successful and have victory in his grasp.

A shy male with green eyes and light blond hair reaching his shoulders, sat down on his sofa, his name was Feliks Łukasiewicz. He knew that somewhere along the line a threat was coming from the west side. And yet, he could do nothing. Such threat was not really accepted by anybody although there was suspicion nobody really knew what to do. Troops were assembled, everything was in ready in case and emergency, but really would they be able to withstand Ludwig's attack? He was powerful enough to sweep out perhaps whole of the Eastern Europe right now. Feliks sighted, he did act as though he didn't care in front of Francis and Arthur, but really this was bugging him. He really didn't want to start a war with Ludwig, not right now "Nie będzie niemiec pluł nam w twarz~ "He hummed to himself, the song gave him little courage now but at least he seemed patriotic

Ludwig make sure his troops were in top shape and form with daily training, time was running out and the invasion date was drawing closer with each passing day. 1st September, 1939 Ludwig's troops assembled and make their first attack on Poland, Ludwig was still confident his plan will not fail and soon Feliks and his land would belong to him.

Feliks sighted again, he enjoyed the warm very late august breeze, and suddenly he heard a cheerful song coming from the other side of the park. He followed the sweet song to find a team of scouts. They were almost in their brotherhood embrace, and when they spotted Feliks, with a salute they invited him in. Feliks accepted with a smile, ruffling a young boy's hair. He loved his country and their people. He placed his hands, right upon left and then took the hand of the neighbour. Then the team began to sing, Feliks happily joining in. Oh how he wanted this peace to last forever, however this could not be done. "CZUWAJ HARCERZE!" He said once they were done with the embrace, and he saluted the uniform bearing youths. They saluted back to him and he moved on back to his original spot. It would be so sad that if the war broke out he would most likely see these boys dead somewhere on the road, or dying in honor of their country.

During a nice, calm August day, Ludwig took some time to walk around his local area and visit his favourite places before joining his troops on the front line. He looked around as he saw his people going about their daily business, the smells of local food being cooked from a restaurant filled the air, sounds of music playing sounded him and laughter from children playing games and singing nursery rhymes. He greeted the people as they greeted him in the street and wondered to himself *I hope it all goes according to plan and make my country even greater but...war can be tricky and people could lose their lives...we must have victory at all costs*

On the 1st September, Feliks heard the gunshots. It started. It really started. He was scared and relieved of the waiting at the same time. His mind was a mixture of feelings, but the one that probably described his mood the most at this moment was "furious". He couldn't be stopped. He started sending out all available troops out, to the war, creating almost a chaos. "Oh wait till i get that little Fascist into my hands, I will make sure to rip his most important regions out slowly and painfully" Feliks said as he put on a female uniform. The confusion in his country rose as to what gender he was. A male to himself obviously, but his brothers and sisters seemed to be more pleased with him as a woman. So ever since he had the chance to, he would cross play and just for them really. He covered that up by also pretending to be a very girly man in front of all the other countries, but really he was as manly as any other.

Gun shots fired on both sides, Ludwig heard them just outside his tent while he kept giving orders for his troops to keep fighting at all costs. His mood was very confident still and proud for his plans to finally come together and sees victory in his sights still even though there was chaos and bloodshed. "Never give up and never give in for victory is within our grasp" He shouted out to his troops to lift their spirits

Feliks made sure to play his game right, he kept on directing his troops, he was not about to lose to a jerk like Ludwig. Totally annoyed at the German he tried to at least kill of as many of his men as possible, and yet somewhere along the lines he was bound to go wrong. Maybe it was the fact he was so angry, maybe it was the fact he really wanted to spit into his face all the damage he has done to his beautiful land. He wasn't sure for but he went off. He went to meet that bastard; hopefully so that he could rip his insides out... oh he couldn't believe that before he sort of, kind of liked him. It was just so distant to him right now.

Ludwig kept focusing on the main target even though he saw before him his fellow men fall. He was not giving up when he was so close but for everyone one of his men that fall two of Feliks men would fall. Both sides would not give in and soon this will cause other countries to get involved

Feliks got into a tank as soon as one of the men opened up the entrance to it for him. He crouched down and told the man to keep on going forward; he was determined to meet Ludwig on this battlefield, today and now.

One of Ludwig men reported back to him "Sir Ludwig, I just spotted Feliks getting in a tank and it heading our way" he looked across the battlefield and saw the tank approaching, he ordered his men to stop firing for the moment. Both sides went quite for the moment there was silence as the tank approached closer.

The tank stopped and the petite blonde jumped out. His gun was swung over his shoulder, his expression was angry. He came closer and slapped the German's cheek "You bastard" he shouted, his voice cracking in the process.

He placed his hand on his cheek; two of his men lift their guns and pointed them at Feliks. Ludwig lifts up his hand and gave them orders to not fire at Feliks. "This is needed so my country can grow in power. Back down now and no more lives shall be lost" he said with a blank expression on his face.

Feliks looked up at him, disgust and betrayal portrait on his face. He started shaking, no not from fear but from anger. He was not about to let Ludwig do as he pleases. He shook his head in a refusing gesture. "I'm not your Italian doitsu boyfriend" he shouted. He was clearly annoyed at the fact but he knew that loving this bastard further won't do him good.

He quickly strike Felik across his cheek with the back of his hand "bastard how dare you say that to me, besides I will have nothing to do with that Italian fool"

Feliks rubbed his cheek, by this point his eyes have gotten a little teary, but he dare not cry in front of his men or show his weakness to his beloved enemy. He simply swallowed loudly and said "Everybody know you are together with that coward, there is no point hiding it Ludwig" He simply shrugs his shoulders after that. Truth hurt him, it hurt so much he could hardly breathe, he could feel his heart breaking in half, and he couldn't believe he could ever be forced to say these words, such painful words. His face turned into a grimace of pain as he turned away "You are free to carry on, but it's useless, you won't have my land. I will not abandon my people! "

Some of Ludwig's men turned round and look at him "is this true sir Ludwig" he looked down still emotionless for this was war and emotions show weakness "No...This is a lie and false words are being spoken. I see you have chosen more death and destruction for you and your people...so be it" he said with aggression in his voice.

Feliks didn't care, now. He went back to Warsaw, completely drained of the wanting to live. Ludwig's army was far more powerful, just few weeks later they managed to invade Poland. When Feliks knew what was coming he went into hiding, because he knew that his motivation will be needed sooner or later.

News about Ludwig invaded Feliks country got around quickly, Britain and France wanted to get involved with the situation as quickly as possible to help Poland withstand this brutally attack from Germany. Charming male with green eyes, thick eyebrows and messy short blond hair was wearing his finest green military uniform and his name was Arthur Kirkland. Arthur knew he had to quickly take action on the situation that was happening in Poland and immediately called an ally of his, to discus and hopefully be able to help him plan an attack that would save Feliks from the clutches of Ludwig. His ally was a typically Frenchmen, a proud male with blue eyes and blond wavy that was down to his neck length. He didn't have his usual flashy and casual clothes but this time his military uniform, his name was Francis Bonnefoy. Francis was not too cheerful or "perverted" like usually, he was sitting down outside the conference room, waiting for Arthur. Arthur appeared and greeted Francis then they both walked into the conference room and sat down next to each other. They don't usually get on due to their past and growing up together but when it came down to a serious situation such as this, they would put their difference aside.

Arthur had a serious expression on his face and so did Francis they were both on time but knew this was going to be a long and hard hitting discussion and the problem at hand may only be sorted through more bloodshed just like it was in world war I. Arthur stood up in front of all the important men and Francis, he spoke in a serious tone of voice "We all know why we are here and to discuss the terrible news...that Germany had invaded Poland"

The men and Francis nodded as they understood full well what was going on, Francis spoke next "We cannot do anything but go to war with Germany; I'm afraid Feliks country has fallen. He was not papered" He looked down, he knew Felik's real nature, and that he was not the seemingly uncaring person who's head was in the clouds all the time. Deep inside Francis knew Feliks cared more than anyone and also knew that if anything happened to Feliks, Poland would just disappear. He was determined to save the young Pole from the strict and scary Ludwig and his soldiers.

Arthur agreed with Francis but they had to have a full proof plan that will give them victory on the battlefield for sure. He too knew that without Feliks there would be no Poland and Ludwig and his country would become too strong for even them to deal with. Time was at the up most importance and for now it was running out for Feliks. "I agree with you strongly but we need to have a good set of plans to fall back on to have victory in our grasp and save Feliks, his country and people. Time is at the up most importance here and we need to act soon before more people die and Ludwig and his country become too powerful for us to handle." Arthur said as he placed both his hands on the table in front of him. He was frustrated and full of rage which made him grow a stronger hate towards Ludwig and his country. Francis nodded in agreement as he too was not impressed with Ludwig "Any ideas then? " He said as he looked at Arthur.

"Well first thing to do as like you said is we need to declare war against Ludwig country and promise Feliks that at all costs we will defend his country from German attack" With those words Athur straight away grab a piece of paper and pen writing out a letter to Ludwig that England and France declare war on Germany and will fight for victory, to free Poland from German troops.

Meanwhile in Poland, Feliks was lying down on a snowy meadow. He looked around onto the white landscape and shook his head. Everything to him was covered in blood; wherever he went he saw a German flag. He was scared. He was paranoid. He was losing his sanity, and he could not stand this. Feliks hid his head in his hands. A week ago he saw Germans butcher the whole village, the week before that Germans killed some "Harcerki" who were out on a patrol. Just few days ago he was in a small fight, won of course by the Polish but not leaving him without wounds. He was just hoping Ludwig would not want to find him... because... because... he didn't really know why. He sometimes dreamt he will ride into Warsaw and cause an uprising. Slim chances... wild dreams... nothing more nothing less.

Two days later the letter Arthur wrote was sent, at this time Ludwig was in his tent looking over the plans again and was still very confident that Poland would soon be his to control. One of his men walked in, saluted and gave him a letter "It from Francis and Arthur sir" the germen solider said, Ludwig confidence was soon set aside for one moment as he feared they could be trying to stop him. He open the envelope and read the letter, he soon had a bit of a shocked look on his face "T-this can't be...the bastards getting involved with my country plans of gaining more control and power" He sighed "I guess...this is a full on war now" Ludwig slam his fits on his desk in rage, he was so close but now he had to deal with England and France.

The news about Arthur and Francis declaring a war on Ludwig filled Felik's heart with joy and relief, he wasn't alone. No. Now he had two most powerful countries to help him, it was as good as being free. However his people could not do anything about the ghettos that were starting to be built in his most beautiful cities... he was sensing something more than just war coming his way.

Britain and France tried to help Poland but this was all shortly lived. Arthur and Francis get reports of Ludwig and his country true power and strength. They soon found out that he ordered his German forces to used tactics known as Blitzkrieg or Lightning War this meant Ludwig was able to use tanks, aircraft and motorized vehicles co-ordinate by radio which allowed the Ludwig's troops to make rapid advances. Arthur and Francis realized there was little they could do to help Feliks and his country.

Upon hearing that Arthur was unable to help and soon Francis also had gotten occupied, Feliks decided to take things into his own hands. He knew about secret movements against Nazis but he never knew they would be as useful as they turned out to be. And although they were pretty much self-trained men or young scouts he knew it was alright as long as they were eager to fight

Ludwig had more tricks up his sleeves and was not giving in at all and soon Russia also became involved. Meanwhile in Russia, a tall, mysterious male with purple eyes and short white hair, he was wearing his long cream coloured military uniform and a long white scarf around his neck. His name was Ivan Braginskiwas, he was discussing with the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics or USSR for short, about the plans to invade the East side of Poland. Knowing full well that Ludwig's soldiers have done a good job in making Felik's country weak and be a matter of time when they will be unable to fight back. Ivan smiled as he stood up from his chair and spoke with a smile "Da we all agree then it best to invade the East side of Poland, while Ludwig and his men attack the rest. After all won't be long now before Feliks and his country will have to give in. We shall invade on 17th September" As with those last words said he ended the meeting there and returned to his office, feeling very happy with himself and with the plans he made.

In Britain, Arthur was very frustrated and slam his desk several times in anger that he was unable to help Feliks and his country "Bloody hell with all this...why you German bastard...why invade Poland just to gain more land, how much war and bloodshed must the world see before there is peace" He shouted as he held his head down in shame, a tear run down his cheek. He was a breaking point and knew so was Feliks. Time had run out the situation was critical now, something had to be done but what?

Feliks moved to the Partisan camp, as soon as he was there, he was greeted by a "Czuwaj" and a "Witaj!" He smiled and answered the greetings in an appropriate manner then decided to discuss the plans for an uprising with the men. He knew they didn't have enough people to be able to survive but at least they could hold back for now, and gain strength. Maybe ... just maybe they would manage to gain some help from surrounding countries. However when Ivan got involved, Feliks's plans were trashed. He couldn't just...Couldn't. Being occupied by two such scary characters he wanted to stay in hiding now and forever. He knew he couldn't. He had to cast his fear aside and face the two brutes by himself. He knew that Polish soldiers were out there and fighting. It was just up to him to lead the Partisans and...Well…Avoid Ludwig and Ivan.

It was now September 17th, 1939; Ivan and USSR gathered their troops and invaded the East side of Poland. Both Ivan and Ludwig knew that in time they would make the country be carved up and fall to its knees. Both Russia and Germany would slowly make Poland fall and become in their grasp and control. Ludwig had high hopes as well as Ivan, both their plans were going well and no other country was getting in their way…For now at least.

When Poland fell to Ivan and Ludwig that was it, Feliks decided that there was no other way than to play dirty. He went straight to Warsaw, where he knew that Ludwig was currently residing in. He sneaked in wearing an SS uniform and managed to go to a hotel where the German officials were staying. Under his uniform, he had a gun strapped to his chest. By threatening the hotel manager and then knocking him out. He found out which room Ludwig was staying in. He quickly made his way to room 35, he opened the lock with a spare room key and hid inside the wardrobe, and waited for Ludwig to come back.

That evening Ludwig said good night to an important man, then head off to his hotel room. He was tired and starting to feel the strain but had so much to celebrate. His country and people will soon be feared all cross Europe. Ludwig arrived to his hotel room and unlocked it; he walked in and shut the door behind him, and then sat down at the mini desk and poured himself a drink into a glass cup. He slowly sips it and sighed with relief. Feliks heard Ludwig come through the door, he waited till he was unarmed then when the timing was just right, he put his gun at ready and burst the door of the wardrobe open. He walked through them with the gun in front of him, pointing it straight at Ludwig and he was still wearing the SS uniform.

At first he did not know it was Feliks and shouted at who he thought was one of his own men "What do you think you are playing at, you do realize attacking me means you will be killed for betraying your own country" Feliks grinned "Betraying my country?! IM SAVING IT YOU BASTARD! NOW GET OUT OF MY LAND!" Feliks screamed at the top of his lungs, gun pointed at Ludwig, as he threw his cap away.

"Scheiße! YOU SNEAKY DOG, I WILL NEVER BACK DOWN AND GET OUT OF YOUR LAND" He quickly grabs his other gun which was hiding within his clothing and point it at Feliks. Feliks gave Ludwig a cold stare "You can kill me, they survived without me already. But if you shoot I'll shoot, and your country will be nothing without you" Feliks explained. Ludwig had a very aggressive expression on his face as he kept the gun pointed at Feliks "Give it up Feliks your country is carved up by me and Ivan, you have nowhere to run or hide so just come quietly and we will spare your life"

"I dont want my life... I WANT THE FREEDOM OF MY PEOPLE" He shouted there was no point in changing his mind, he will either die now or kills the German leader. Ludwig gave Feliks a cold stare back, the two had a face off. Both guns pointed, ready to shoot but was this really the case for Ludwig? He spoke still in aggressive tone "Listen to me now, you have no choice in this matter and soon Ivan well have make Warsaw fall...IT'S OVER" He shouted at Feliks, deep down he did not want to kill Feliks.

Feliks shook his head, he disagreed with the tall German "Nothing will be over! Nothing will be over till you kill every Polish blood in this world! We will fight till the last man!" Feliks said. He said it in such a calm way, as though he was ready for death now. Just then Ludwig heard some of his men gathering outside his hotel room, he looked at Feliks and just some reason did not want to kill him, did he have a change of heart? Or did he just realize the pain he was putting Feliks through? "Look please leaves now before you are gun down on the spot…NOW!" He shouted once more.

Feliks shook his head once more "Either agree to leave my land or I will be forced to die here" Feliks said, he knew exactly what his death in Warsaw would mean…uprising. A huge uprising. Ludwig hand started to shake a bit "Don't make me do this...I don't want to do this...deep down I can't bring myself to kill you Feliks" He said in a very calm way. Feliks was a bit shocked to hear Ludwig say that "YOU WILL HAVE TO! OR I WON'T MOVE "He shouted, tears began pouring down his face. This German was too cruel; he rejected him so many times now, made him suffer countless wars, and made him fall in love with him over and over again, only to tell him now that he can't shoot him. "Either you will kill me or your men will" Feliks repeated in a calmer but serious tone.

Ludwig then remembers everything he did to Feliks, making him suffer so much. He knew he was a cruel bastard, only wanting power and control over European countries. What was he to do for he never wanted this face off to happen? Ludwig could hear his men ramming the door, time was running out and he was having second thoughts but there was so much at risk. Ludwig knew that today the 27th September the Polish capital Warsaw had fell and that why he had so much at risk. The plan had worked but still deep down somewhere, he could not bring himself to shoot him. "Why must it come down to this?" He said in a sorrow tone. Feliks kept on crying uncontrollably, everything came back to him, he dropped his gun and fell to his knees

Ludwig shed a tear as he saw Feliks fall in front of him; everything was coming back to him too. He quickly shouted out to his men who were outside the hotel room door "Es war ein Fehlalarm, alles in Ordnung ist und gehen Sie zurück zu Ihrem Beitrag als normal" His men went back to their post as he looked at Feliks again. Feliks looked up at the German, his emerald eyes staring into his azure ones. He looked as though he was a puppy about to be left on the street in a box.

While he looked at Feliks, he remembers more; some good memories and other memories were best forgotten. He did not know what to do at this point but he knew, his next move was to invade Norway and make allies with Italy. Feliks got up. This was the end. He knew he would have to fight against Ludwig and put his head down and without a farewell attempted to leave the room. Ludwig still had his gun pointed at Feliks but no matter how much he tried he just could not pull the trigger. He lowered his gun and allowed Feliks to try to escape before his men return again to double check on him.

Feliks walked out the room; his SS uniform raised no suspicion and headed back for the camp. It was not going to work, neither could kill, and Feliks knew he would not survive. About half way down to his base, it started raining, and he decided to take a short cut. A deadly short cut that was now mined field. Feliks walked over to the mine field, he felt terrible. He kept on walking with his head down, perhaps not realising it was a mine field after all.

Ludwig lowered his head in shame, shame for treating Feliks so badly before and yet now he turned soft on him. It was just shocking that a German could turn soft at a time of war and bloodshed.

Feliks stomped heavily on the ground, and then suddenly he kicked a rock... and bam! The mine if front of him. The explosion threw him back and caused a major confusion, but as it went off others started going off as well. Feliks lay down on the floor, too confused and tried to get up, he heard the bombs going of all around him witch deafened him. The earth started flying onto his back and all around him.

Ludwig heard faint sounds of an explosion in the background. He thought in his mind *that explosion can't be...can it?*Ludwig quickly got up and grab his coat, he run through the hotel and out the front. He saw cloud dusts in the distance where the explosion took place, he quickly run towards that direction even though he knew there was high risk, he too could get caught up in the explosion. He carefully took steps onto the open field where he saw Feliks laying on the ground, motionless. He feared the worse and made his way to him. "Feliks...Feliks are you alright" Ludwig said to him as he got closer he was able to see if he was still breathing "Feliks are you okay...please speak" He said in a worried tone of voice.

Feliks couldn't speak as per say but upon hearing a voice, he made a small growling noise to signifies he's okay. Ludwig sighed with relief as he kneel down next to Feliks and saw he was covered in wounds. He was very surprised he was alive still "I feel so terrible...for starting this war but I was only taking orders from my boss...why did it have to come to this" a small tear run down his cheek. Feliks could not recognise Ludwig's face. He was also too tired and hurt to be able to do anything. He passed out, and while dreaming he felt someone pick him up and carry him somewhere.

Ludwig carried him back to his hotel room without any of his troops spotting them. He placed Feliks gently on the bed and tends to his wounds by cleaning and wrapping the wounds carefully with clean bandages. He stays by Feliks side and hope Feliks would wake up soon.

The next morning Feliks woke up, he could not work out where he was. There was also nobody around and his wounds have been tended to, the bed was clean and the room did not seem like any in the village cottages, which were the only buildings available to partisans at the moment. *Feliks looked around the room. Now he remembered Ludwig's room. But what on earth was he doing here? As he looked in the mirror and saw more of the damage his body has taken, he remembered almost everything. He undid his bandage and touched his face. It stung like nothing he has ever felt, and so a hiss escaped him lips.

Ludwig was out making his usually rounds and making sure his troops were following orders. He would pause now and again, wondered to himself about Feliks, he hope he was awake and still able to move even after being near death when he found him. *I just hope I did enough to help him, I did all I can for him* He thought to himself. Later on, Ludwig finally could check on Feliks and was off duty for the rest of the day. Feliks heard footsteps; he quickly jumped back into the bed and pretended he just woke up. Ludwig looked around to check if it was safe and then open his door, he walked into the room and lock it behind him. He hangs up his coat, and then sat down on the seat which was beside the bed. He noticed Feliks had woken up. "I see you are awake that is good ja, how are you feeling now?" His tone of voice was different than what it was before; he was being more caring towards Feliks. This was due to him feeling regretful for the deaths and chaos he caused but did not show it so easy,

Feliks felt this was his chance. Maybe this was not all that tragic after all. He tried his best to look confused and in a weak voice he asked "Where am I?" This information was not really important to him as he knew where he was but it would help him later on. Ludwig reply to his question "You are in my room at a secret location but you will be safe here." Feliks replyed as if he was more confused and could not remember who Ludwig was "then who are you?" He couldn't believe how stupid he sounded and yet he prayed Ludwig would take the bait.

Ludwig looked a bit surprised at him but then remembered what state he found Feliks, so he could have lost his memory "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt" Ludwig said with a rare smile. Feliks was surprised that he answered him so easy *He really took the bait* Thought Feliks and then he spoke "Then you must be my friend? Right Ludwig?"

He was unsure what to say, after all the war was still going on and they were once what he could call friends but he always end by treating all those who got close to him badly and that also included Feliks. "Ja I guess you could put it like that" Ludwig said with a mellow tone. Feliks smiled a little bit at the German "Then, I'm glad" said Feliks as he embraced Ludwig within a tight hug. He knew he had to act not himself and he hoped if he became more like Italy, then maybe Ludwig would like him more. Ludwig gave him a rare smile as he hugs him gently, he thought to himself *He must have lost his memory otherwise he would not be acting like this towards me and would still be very upset and angry at me.*

Feliks had to be careful not to scream when Ludwig smiled. It was something he had never seen on the German face. Somehow had known that this smile was not meant for him and yet he felt so happy. Ludwig smile grew as he held Feliks in his arms gently; it was strange for him to smile like this so easy but even though what had happened over these last few months all he could think about were the times before all the fighting and invading. Ludwig finally felt he was able to show his soft side, without fear and just couldn't hold it back, not even in front of Feliks. "I'm just glad...that you are alright and still alive" Ludwig said.

Once Feliks stopped hugging Ludwig, the door suddenly burst open and a petite brunet with a strange curl on the side of his hair fell through the door. Feliks mentally face palmed as the new comer screamed "Germany!" Ludwig sighs and turns to face Feliciano. Feliciano Vergas was his name; he had brown eyes and was a very friendly male but also a typically Italian. He was wearing his blue military uniform and even though he was dressed for war, he was not the best person on the battlefield. Ludwig had a annoyed expression "Have you ever heard of knocking first" He said to the Italian, who stood there just smiling at him. "BUT GERMANY" The smaller male seemed Persistent, while Feliks slumped back onto the bed, sort of lifeless. He gave up once again; he knew he could not win against the Italian. Especially not when he had trouble. "They attacked me again!" Feliciano said sobbing slightly.

He look up at Feliciano and sighed again "Who attacked you again Feliciano, you should be a man by now and don't surrender to the enemy" He started to raise his voice again, getting frustrated with Feliciano. Feliciano's tears ran down his face "I-IT WAS ARTHUR!" He sobbed out as he cling to Ludwig's shirt "Do something Doitsu!" Feliks was getting quite irritated, it seemed as though the Italian did not spot him as of yet so he decided to make himself known. He started off with a small "umm" to get Ludwig's attention.

Ludwig looked at Feliks and made Feliciano let go of him "Feliciano stop this crying right now and we have someone else in this room. He needs rest, peace and quite so please stop crying and I will handle Arthur and his troops later" He said in a serious tone of voice. Feliciano stopped almost immediately and looked at Feliks, who was currently smiling in a very oblivious way. Well his lips were, his eyes were giving the Italian the most killer glare he could ever give anybody. "I take it this is your friend too, Ludwig?" Feliks asked with a smile.

"Ja...guess you could put it that way" He thought to himself *But he is more annoying and always surrenders to our enemy before he even starts the battle* He looks at Feliciano again "Now be nice to him and don't make too must noise, he was near death when I found him on the battlefield" He said with a calmer tone now that Feliciano had stop crying. Feliciano looked at Feliks closer "BUT GERMANY! HES AN ENEMY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. All Feliks wanted was to wrap his hands around that slightly tanned neck, he was always annoyed by the younger male. But he didn't do that, partly because his plan would fail him but also partly because he had a feeling that Ludwig would not be happy if Feliciano was murdered. What concerned Feliks more however was the "sort of comment" about being friends. Through his minds were rushing thoughts of possible meanings of the phrase. Sort of not really. Sort of but something more, perhaps? He had no idea.

Ludwig quickly grabs Feliciano and covered up his mouth with his hands "Keep quite you idiot!...he was terrible injured and I could not just leave him there to die. That not a part of my orders and same goes for you" He said in a annoyed tone of voice again. Feliks wanted to sleep now. Well not really sleep, just rest away from the annoying Italian. "I-I see" He stuttered out as a response to the argument, he knew that even if he had lost his memory he would figure out what was going on by now. He made a tired face and slumped back into the bed, appearing in pain.

He moved his hands away from Feliciano's mouth once he was quite again. He look over to Feliks, he appeared it be feeling uncomfortable and in pain. He walks over to the bed side and sat down on the chair again. "Sorry about Feliciano making all this noise, how are you feeling now?" Feliks placed his hand on his forehead "My head hurts" complained the Pole, as he looked into the German's eyes, his own filled with fake tears. Ludwig looked up at Feliciano "Can you go and get the first aid kit please Feliciano?" He asked him nicely. Feliciano saluted to Ludwig "Si, I will be right back Germany" He said as he walked out the room and run downstairs to get the first aid kit.

Feliks slumped back down onto his pillow once more. Ludwig sighed then looked at Feliks and gave him another rare smile "Don't think he will be too long, after all even an idiot like him can get the first aid kit" He chuckled slightly. Feliks was surprised how kind Ludwig was being towards him now. "T-thank you, Ludwig" Feliks stuttered out, suddenly his cheeks became flushed. Ludwig shook his head "It no problem at all...and I just couldn't let you die out there, I know it strange for a German like me to show this side and be kind as you say to others...but deep down I do have a heart and not that heartless as many think I am" He said with a frown, his tone of voice was soft.

Feliks smiled at the German, and then his eyes gave in and he fell asleep, just as Feliciano burst through the door with the aid kit, making much noise as usual. Ludwig sighed and had a metal image of face palm in his head as he took the first aid kit from him "Would you try to be more quite Feliciano, Feliks was about to get some needed rest" He was becoming frustrated again. Feliciano looked at Ludwig "Ano... Germany?" Feliciano asked after he calmed down a little. Ludwig answered him as he opened the first aid kit, to look for the pain killers "Ja Feliciano what is it now?" He said as he took the pain killer out then looked up at the young Italian male.

"Why not let him die? It would make this war so much easier?" he said with a serious expression. Ludwig was unsure what to say next but he did remember his boss's orders was to invade Poland and didn't say anything to kill Feliks. His expression went serious again "Because Feliciano my orders were to just invade and take over Feliks land and not to kill him. After all there are enough deaths on both sides of the battlefield" Feliciano really did not get why Ludwig would not just simple kill Feliks "But if you kill him then his people will for sure give in" Italian was persistent in his idea.

Little did Feliks know that while his country was invaded, some of Ludwig's troops in 1940 invaded Denmark and Norway. Ludwig kept this secret away from Feliks, just could not bring himself to tell him that his country was not the only one he target. At the time Ludwig wanted control of the ports in these countries to use as naval bases. Arthur now had the right plan and send out his forces to stop Ludwig's troops In Norway. His troops fought long and hard but just like in Poland, many men fell in bloodshed and lost their lives on both sides.

In June, 1940 Norway and Denmark surrendered and during the same year Ludwig's troops advanced on France but wished to avoid the fortified border between Ludwig's and Francis's countries which was called the Maginot line. So with these reports been sent back to Ludwig, he ordered his troops to take a different root and invaded through the neutral countries of the Netherlands and Belgium. His Blitzkrieg tactics again proved devastatingly effective and during this time Arthur's and Francis's troops were trapped in Northern France. On May the 26th, there was a mass evacuation from Dunkirk o Arthur's country where they would be save for now but the next day Belgium had no choice and surrendered too. By June the 14th Ludwig's troops were in Francis's country capital, Paris and soon afterwards Francis had enough and surrendered his country too. This Ludwig's boss ordered for his attention to be on Britain again but there was a big problem and that was Arthur's Royal Navy which destroyed his troop's ships when trying to cross the channel. However this was not going to stop Ludwig's boss and knew the only way to get passed was to destroy Arthur's navy by air. Once again there was a problem and the only way to get around this was to defeat the RAF. So this began the battle of Britain, June to October his troops kept bombing Britain airfields which the RAF used as bases by October over 1,000 planes on both sides were lost and lives brought to a horrible end. But the RAF was having the upper hand and Ludwig had to change his tactics and bombed the cities in Britain, killing thousands of people. Arthur got to the point of wanting to kill Ludwig himself and make sure Ludwig's plans were on hold. This made the main focus of the war on the other front lines.

In late 1941, the war in western Europe most of the region was under Ludwig's and his boss control and other areas were controlled by Ludwig's country allies and in most of the occupied lands there were resistance movements that were given training, equipment and other help by Arthur's special operations executive. There was a twist during this time for Ludwig's boss ordered him to betray Ivan and his country and attack them in June.

Arthur helps Ivan and his country but supplying those weapons and experts and when Alfred and his country finally decided to join the war in December, 1941. Though this was not much to Arthur's delight really as Alfred kept saying "I will be the hero" but this had increase the much needed help. The Soviet leader and Ivan pressured his allies to open a second front in Western Europe against Ludwig's troops to help Ivan's troops. Sadly the Western allies were simply not ready to invade Europe in 1942, but had a weapon that could reach Ludwig's heavy bombers. Arthur planned that the RAF first should try precision bombing of military and industrial targets and one of Ludwig's fears came true from February, 1942 when RAF's bomber command began area bombing in Ludwig's country cities. He got the report quite quickly and was horrified that his plan was starting to crumble before him and worse was yet to come. In the summer during that year Alfred send his air force bombers to join in with the offensive. Ludwig kept getting reports nearly daily about what was happening back in his own country, the news send chills down his spine yet he still showed no emotion at all "How can this be...WE GOT SO FAR GODDAMMIT, THOSE BASTARDS!" He slammed his fit on his desk as a way to just let out his entire bottle up angry and disappointment of his now crumbling plans. Everything was just falling into deep chaos, as more blood was spilled in every direction Ludwig turned to.

In 1944, and filekses people deciding Feliks was dead and decided to take things into their own hands. A soldier pale and scared burst through the door. He said those three words "Ludwig sir, the uprising" Ludwig was shocked at the sight of the soldier and also the fact there was an uprising that had occurred "Scheiße, how did I knew this day would come. Everything is just starting to fall apart, our plans crumbling before us" He said in an outburst of outrage.

Few days passed since the uprising began and Feliks got a little bit better. He managed to keep his memory loss a secret. However one day he could not stay hiding and decided to go on a patrol through the war torn street. Once he got out of the hotel a tear ran down his face. His beloved waszawa was in ruins. He saw the young and the old dying for their country. Few young boys ran onto the road with a bottle of petrol in an attempt to stop the tank.

He went away from the boys; he did not want to see them die. Straight on through the mascaraed streets of blood. Further and further into the war. Suddenly he tripped over; he looked down and saw a young scout. He wounded... and ... Feliks knew him. He bent down and held the boys head, slapping his cheeks, attempting to wake him up. "KAMYK WSTAWAJ!" He shouted to the boy "KAMYK!" He shouted again "ANTEK! ANONI NIE WYGLUPIAJ SIE!" Felikses tears began to pour down his face as a scream of frustration escaped his mouth.

Feliks kept hearing the tank explosions, gun shoots and the constant chanting. He managed to drag the body of the young scout away to a back alleyway. He cried uncontrollably as he did so - refusing to acknowledge the fact that he was dead. He hugged the boy's cold body up to his chest and covered himself tighter with the coat he had on. Suddenly from the opposite direction of the street came a German soldier. It seemed as though he was wounded too as he was limping. He held the gun pointed at Feliks, shaking uncontrollably. All unarmed Feliks could do was give the German a small smile and say "Nie mam broni."

He needed some fresh air to clear his mind just for a moment, but even outside awaited him a terrible sight and sounds of explosions and gun fire surrounded him. He looked around to seeing blood covered copses of soldiers both German and Polish, lying in the streets of the once beautiful Warsaw. He could also see a tank that had been completely destroyed by bombs; he walked around with his head held down with shame and regret upon him. It was only a matter of time before he could see the bitter end of this war, with his head held down low and hiding away for some time.

He German loaded the gun and kept pointing it at Feliks, confused by the foreign words he got scared even more. He was just a working class man and did not understand any Polish. He was not required to. Feliks stood up, the soldier backed away. Feliks put his hands behind his head, the soldier lowered the gun. Feliks walked closer and so did the German. Suddenly a bomb hit the building next to them, the wall began to crash and Feliks did a dive to save the soldier from the falling gravel. He scraped his elbows and the soldier's back. The German lost his gun, the pole lost his friend. Panting Feliks got off the soldier and helped him up, but now unarmed soldier was nervous again and punched the pole in the face.

Ludwig paused in the middle of the street as he heard another explosion but this time much closer to when he stand. He quickly run in the direction of the explosion as he see a dust cloud appear above his sight and paused as he was close enough to the falling down building. The dust cloud was still thick and made it hard to visualize the area and what lay in front of him. Ludwig grab his gun from his top coat pocket and had it pointed in front, ready to shoot just in case he gets attacked while stepping into the dust cloud. It soon started to lift as he was able to see two figures in front of him, he walk closer to them and paused once more, realizing that one of them was Feliks. He lowered his gun and put it away into his coat as he look at the young solider "Stand down Soldat und nicht schießen Feliks, das ist ein Befehl. Sie sind jetzt sicher und wir werden Sie zurück zur Basis für die Behandlung und Ihre wohlverdiente Ruhe" He said to the solider with a calm tone of voice.

Feliks rocked back a little from the punch, his lip was split. The young soldier tried to run towards his superior. Feliks walked over calmly with dignity and stood to face the older male. He was not sure if by this point he knew about him faking the loss of his memory. Ludwig placed his right hand on the young soldier's shoulder "Take it easy Soldat, hast du gemacht Ihr Land stolz und jetzt Sie verdienen einige Zeit außer Dienst. Sie benötigen Ihre Rest für Sie mir gezeigt haben, Ihr sind eine unserer besten Soldaten" He spoke these words to give the young soldier at least a bit of hope and that he was thankful for all his service he has done during the war. He then turned to look at Feliks, he did not show what emotion he was feeling at this moment of time but he was relieved that Feliks was still alive. "I am thankful that you and this brave young solider are alright."

After that Ludwig led them both back to the safety of the base, he open the front door and quickly shut it and locked it behind them for security reasons. He lead the solider to the medical hall, Ludwig did not go into the hall with him for what he has seen it was too much to bare. To see some of those soldiers in there, suffering from horrific injures, some men have lost their life from their injures and wounds. Feliks felt Ludwig's regrets, and sorrow. He hugged him tightly from behind, locking his arms protectively around German's chest.

"F-Feliks..." He was surprised a bit Feliks hugged him even after all the destruction and chaos he had caused in the first place. His head was held down low as he felt so much regret and sorrow deep down. Ludwig had caused so much pain to Feliks, his people and country, why was he hugging him even after Ludwig treat him worse than how would someone treat a dog. Feliks hid his head in Ludwig's back. He loved the German more and more. He forgot about the destruction, suffering and endless wars that Germany had with Poland. He just wanted to be close to the German. As close as possible. He was happy now, although in his happiness was also so much sorrow.

Ludwig could feel the warmth on his back from Feliks embrace and even the feelings behind it. He felt with Feliks, he could let go of the sorrow he kept bottled up inside him for so long without fear of others thinking he was becoming weak. A tear run down his cheek as his head was still held down low. Feliks quickly turned around to face the German. He stood on his tiptoes to kiss the tear off the older male's face and then stretched his arms so that he could burry Ludwig's face in his shoulder. "It's okay to cry. Nobody is perfect, everybody gets sad sometimes." He said in a soft tone of voice.

He felt safe and welcomed in the younger male's kiss and embrace. He also felt it was acceptable to show the sorrow he kept in for so long. "Ja...your right Feliks, I feel...I feel" his eyes became more tearful, he could not finish what he wanted to say. His emotions took over as he wraps his arms gently around Feliks. Feliks sat him down on a sofa and cuddled into the bigger male's body, rocking him back and forth in a comforting manner. He also wrapped his arms securely around his back, and from time to time made little "Shhh" noises to calm him down. Finally he whispered very faintly into Ludwig's ear "It's going to be okay, I'm here with you and I won't leave."

Ludwig felt safe within the younger male's embrace. Feliks comfort him and help him calm down while a few tears remained in his eyes. He gave another small rare smile when Feliks whispered those sweet words in his ear. "Even after all I did to you and your country...I don't deserve your kindness." He said in a soft tone of voice.

"Our people hate each other, Ludwig. Poland and Germany from the time Wanda refused to marry Whilhelm, from the time it all fell apart... But...Ludwig, I can't hate you... I can't ... because…" Feliks hid his face, embarrassed by his own words. He knew very well this fact but knew deep down what Feliks wanted to say. Ludwig gently pulled Feliks closer to him. "Ja...I know, I remember it quite well but...maybe it about time for change, between our two countries because I-I" he looked down at Feliks, his cheeks turned a slightly shade of pink.

Feliks seeing the pale German face turn pink felt himself getting bolder. He pecked the older male on the lips, slowly and gently as touch petting a restless butterfly "Yes, it's about time for change" Ludwig was a bit surprised about the small peck on the lips but felt his cheeks turn a darker blush. He leaned in closers as he felt himself becoming bolder and wanting to be closer to Feliks. "Ja...we can start making that change happen" he slowly and gently kissed Feliks on the lips.

Feliks deepened the kiss, pulling himself closer to the German. He knelt down in the German's lap and continued kissing him passionately. Ludwig's blushed deepened as Feliks kissed him passionately. He deeply and passionately kissed him back, he felt all his sorrow disappear and be replaced with passion and lust.

Feliks pushed the man down onto the sofa, unbuttoning his shirt half way down. He laid his body down and then while resting his hands on German's chest he looked deep into the azure eyes. His own emerald green ones accompanied by the look of lust, his lips slightly parted and silva dripping down his chin. He closed up onto the German, wanting to be intimate with him. Finally his long awaited dreams and fantasies were coming true.

Ludwig's blush turned complete red now, he loved very moment of the kiss and the way the polish young male was returning the lust and passion. His azure eyes gazed deep at Feliks emerald green eyes, he was still a little bit surprised Feliks was given him such passion and lust but knew he loved Feliks even more. He gently placed his hand on Feliks right cheek and stroked it softly. His left hand slowly started to unbuttoned Feliks shirt. Feliks helped the man by sliding the shirt off him. He straddled the German and slid of the other male's shirt as well. While doing so he leaned over him, exposing a lot of skin to him.

Ludwig moans a little bit at the touch and look up at Feliks as he gazed at his beautiful body "Feliks...this is what you wanted for so long ja?" he said with a loving tone of voice. "Yes" Feliks whispered in a seductive tone. Ludwig smiled again at this confession, he leaned up and whispered in a seductive and calm tone of voice "Deep down I always wanted to say these three words to you ich liebe dich." Feliks kissed the German man deeply, with a smile which spread across his face. Tears of joy welcomed his face as he sobbed out "Ja też Cię kocham!"

Ludwig placed his right gently on Feliks right cheek and softly stroke it while wipe away some of the tears. His heart beat increased as soon as Feliks said those three simple but meaningful words. He was delighted that Feliks was here with him now, in his embrace being able to give him the long kept lust, passion and love that he hold deep within himself for such a long. Without fear or being rejected by the young, handsome polish male.

Feliks snuggled into the German male. "I won't let anybody hurt you Ludwig, not now, not ever" They were so content with the situation that they did not see the threat. Threat coming in from the east. Threat in the form of a tall, Russian male.

His smile grew more and his blush deepened as Feliks spoke of such kind words. As their passion grew, the threat was Ivan who was approaching onto the scene. The war felt like it was never going to last and Ivan wanted some justice for his country and people, it seemed nothing was going to stop him as he make sure all his troops were fully trained and ready to take control once more. Ivan stood looking out the window in his base office, wearing his finest military uniform "Soon Ludwig you will feel my true power and I shall have justice for my country and people da"

Feliks knew what was going on now that Germany accepted defeat. He has heard of the terrible Hiroshima explosion and that seemed to have ended the war. Of course after the war it was not easy. He forgave Ludwig and with them two becoming lovers it was even easier to do so. However other nations did not accept him that easily. "HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE HIM AFTER WHAT HE HAS DONE TO YOU, MON AMOUR!" Shouted Francis who seemed to have something against the relationship. He showed by clinging onto Feliks and sending glares towards the German male.

Arthur was also strongly against this after the war he just could not look at Ludwig at all "I fully agree with Francis, after all he did to you, your country and people how can you forgive him so easy" He did not raise his voice unlike Francis. Ludwig was still in a state, he was covered in injures and wounds he was not in a fit state to fight anymore but was disgusted with him for all he did during the war. He stayed quit just in case he made things much worse but he loves Feliks so much and just would not be able to bare it if they made Feliks leave him.

Feliks smiled gently "It does not matter how much pain he has caused me, I know he's truly sorry for it" In everybody's minds one word appear. Masochist. However no one dared to say it out loud. Then, a certain blonde, of a fair skin and wearing a white beret stood up. He loaded his gun and pointed it at the German. "He deserves to die not to be forgiven Feliks!"

Ludwig was too tired, he could not fight no more and was indeed sorry for the chaos, destruction and deaths he and his country caused. He closed his eyes ready to take what seems to be his end "Going shoot me...I deserve it for all I did in these last two wars...SHOOT ME!" He shouted using the last bit of energy. Feliks stood beside his lover; he embraced him in a tight hug and said "If you are going to kill him you have to kill me first!"

Ludwig embraced his lover in his arms and closed his eyes preparing himself for the end. Arthur glazed at the two but looked over and nodded to tell him to put the gun down "I think that will do...there was enough deaths don't you think old chaps and what good will it do to kill Ludwig, what done is done" He was surprised he said that and probably regret saying it in the first place but for now at least he was trying to improve the matter at hand. The Swiss man with a regret put the gun down. Feliks remained in his lovers arms. Almost everybody agreed with Arthur although they all did so with grave faces and with not very keen voices. Then suddenly a tall male with a white scarf around his neck bust through the door.

Ludwig shed a small tear as he hold tightly onto his lover, he buried his head in Feliks chest. Ivan walked in in a calm way and straight away noticed the German male and Feliks embracing him. He focused his attention on him and would not take his eyes off him for one second "I see you have all found him finally and so it true then, Feliks and Ludwig are lovers da" Arthur sighed and looked at the Russian male, worried that Ivan may make things uneasy again "Ivan don't do anything you will regret doing, no need for more bloodshed after so many have died" Ivan just smiled like always which made things feel even more uneasy in the room "Are you all so blind or stupid, this man does not deserve such forgiveness for what he has done to all of us, our people and country da" He said in an aggressive but calming tone.

Feliks stood up. He held Ludwig by the hand and looked in disgust at the newcomer. "This has not got anything to do with you. You two were barely fighting. More like a contract to split my land. If anybody has anything to complain about it's the people that lost their lives. And on behalf of them I forgive this man. I forgive him so that the souls of brave soldiers may enter the Gates of St. Peter and rest for eternity in peace!" Poland shouted. Everybody knew he was deeply religious but this speech could move even an atheist.

Everyone nodded and agreed with Feliks words even Ivan stopped and looked at Feliks. The words were so powerful but true this even made Arthur shed a tear "Feliks is right, forgiveness may bring peace to all those that have fallen before us and dies for our countries with bravery and strength" Ivan stayed quite for even he could not say anything against Feliks words.

"Da..." Ivan finally said "However since he backed down my land belongs to me now." he had all shown them a legal document signed while Germany was in power of Poland. Nothing could really be done at this point. Poland belonged to Russia and so once again it was due to disappear form the maps. Feliks shed a tear. Ludwig stood up and stands in front of Feliks, he glared into the Russian's eyes with anger and felt betrayed by Ivan and his country "You may have the documents to prove it but Feliks as a person, he is my partner, do you understand me ja?" He said in an aggressive tone never going to lose Feliks no matter what faced him. For his love for Feliks was strong and nothing will stand in the way of that.

"I have legall doctuments, da, it's as though we are married already" This last part was directed at the sobbing Feliks. He turned away from Ludwig. He knew that a pact was made but he did not know the German could sell him out like this. He knew he would now join the Baltic Trio and become a country recognised by name however dependant of Ivan. "You…you bastard trick me like this...I should have took over your country when I had the chance" He slam the wall near him with his fit in outrage, he could not live on without his lover. At this point Arthur was actually feeling sorry for Ludwig and the situation he was facing "Is there some other way around this after all old chap it not right to come between these two lovers and besides you have Yao...don't you Ivan" Arthur said with a smirk on his face. "Yao is a little relief, and this one belongs to me just like Ludwig said" The Russian smirked, and then made a song with his head. A song Feliks knew better than anybody else. How many times has he seen it being made to Liet? He could not remember. He let go on the German's sleeve he was clutching for support earlier, and with his head down he walked over to Ivan's side, where he was "brutally" dragged back to his country.

At that moment Ludwig fell to his knees and placed both his hands over his face, crying with a bitten pain of regrets and heartache. Everyone else in the room felt sorrow for the German male's pain and heartache; he had truly lost everything now. "He has suffered the most out of us all, don't you agree old chaps?" Arthur said with sorrow in his tone of voice. "Yes... I agree" Said the Frenchman, making his way to the German and giving him a tight hug. "I'll take him home since I live next door." He said and took the German out. He knew he needed sleep and a good night's cry. Meanwhile Poland was dragged back. Every part of it turned communist. Every part of his land perfectly ruined. Everything was just going down the hill.

Ludwig was grateful for the kindness the Frenchmen had given him but his heart still ached and all he could think about was Feliks. He sighed as he sat at the breakfast and looked out the window, wondering if Feliks was safe and maybe even happier without him. Feliks slapped the Russian man. He was being awfully rude. He knew nobody, not even Yao ever slapped Ivan. Never. He earned himself a punch in the face. Strong one. And an empty bottle of vodka over the head. Ivan was just like an abusive father. "I HATE YOU" He shouted. He did not care how childish it sounded. He ran out of the room and to the east. To the eastern borders he was not allowed to cross.

He sighed as he sipped his cup of coffee, still looking out the window watching the birds feed at the bird table "It a very beautiful morning again...Just don't know how much longer I can deal with living without Feliks" He said with sorrow in his tone of voice "My heartache still calls out...calls out for him, dammit" He slammed the table with his fit, feeling regret and emotional pain that seemed to never heal. Feliks hid. His urge to cross the border grew stronger each minute. Yet he knew nothing could come out of this. He had to fight Ivan by himself, eventually overcome the communism and only then he could be with Ludwig. He knew he had to do that and yet he did not know how to!

A few days later, Ludwig returned to his country, ready to help his people rebuild it again, even though he was always busy during this time he never could forget about the sweet young polish man. He left him with love and good memories that over took the bad and would help him overcome the hardship he still faced from the other countries.

50 years have passed. It was nothing for Feliks. He barely changed. However he got rid of Ivan. Got rid of communism and was ready to cross the borders. He dressed up in his best clothes and gave a knock at Ludwig's apartment. In those 50 years Ludwig's country may have changed but he did not look much different. He was trying to keep up with the times though as everything was changing around him so fast, too fast really to always be able to keep up. He was eaten his breakfast as usually at the table, all of a sudden he heard someone knocking at his door. He got out of his chair and opened it, as he did he could not believe he eyes when he saw a polish men standing there in front of him. He had a surprised look on his face that he found it hard to get the right words to express all the emotions at once "F-Feliks...Is that really you?" This was all he manages to say just so much going through his mind.

Feliks gave him a tearful smile and with a broken accent he stuttered out the three words he wanted to hear come from the German mouth once more "Ich liebe dich." Ludwig broke down into tears knowing it was Feliks, who stood before him now at his door. He waited for so long to hear those sweet three words being said to him by the polish man he dearly loves "Ich liebe dich" He said while more tears were shed and run down his cheeks "It's been so long...how you escaped Ivan?"

His own weapon beat him i found a loop hole in your agreement" Feliks said as he embraced the blonde male. He was so happy he could die. Ludwig was lost for words at Feliks embraced him, his heart beat increased even after such a long time the love was still strong as it ever have been. Ludwig held Feliks closer to his chest and wrap his arms around him "I...I never would have agreed to that document if I knew he would take the one I truly loved away from me."

"I don't blame you; it was a desperate time for all of us. Now just promise you'll stay. With me, just stay... "He said as he shifted closer to his lover. Feeling safe like he did before in Ludwig's embrace. Ludwig holds his lover tightly in his arms "I blame myself every day for what had happened during that time and when that bastard Ivan took you away from me. I promise I will stay with you always" Ludwig shed more tears; he had no cry like this since that day Ivan took Feliks away from him. He was feeling mix emotions all at once. Feliks hugged the German's head to his shoulder. The same like that day, many years ago. Now he once again rocked him back and forth and whispered to him "Don't you go around blaming my most beloved Ludwig for anything" He giggled at his own joke.

Just like those many years ago, Ludwig calm down and felt it was acceptable to let go of his bottle up emotions in front of Feliks. He gave a small rare smile again still with tears remaining in his eyes and whispered to him "I missed you so much Feliks...It was so hard to live without you by my side" He said with a smile. Feliks caressed his lover's cheek" But now I'm here, Ludwig. And I won't leave you... I won't let anybody break this" He felt his eyes close and he felt himself getting more relaxed in his most beloved embrace. Ludwig kissed Feliks on the lips softly and slowly as he held him in his arms and close to his chest. He was relaxed and calm again, he was so happy to have his lover with him once more that all the regrets he had just seem to be forgotten and he was finally able to let go of them.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this!<strong>

**See you soon!**


End file.
